Operation: Problem
by snowie-bunny
Summary: This is for people who like Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 alot.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
AHHHHH!!!A blood curdling scream caught everyone's attention. They all ran to find where it came from. They rushed towards the scream. It was getting louder. They ended up at Numbah 3's bedroom. They burst open the door to find Numbah 3's stuffed animals ripped up all over the floor. It was a stuffing mess.  
  
Numbah 3 was sitting on er bed crying. Numbah 4 stared at her like he was going to kill her. Then he said "You were screaming because your cruddy stuffed animals got ripped up? You're such a baby." And just as he said that Numbah 3 pounced on him and said, "That's not the only reason. Someone-" and she stopped. "Someone what Numbah 3?",asked Numbah 1. Numbah 3 looked around at them like she was going to start crying again. And before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the room and hid. "Strange, I've never seen Numbah 3 act like that," said Numbah 1. "Who cares?" remarked Numbah 4. Then Numbah 1 raised an eyebrow at him, and motioned for everyone to follow him. They walked out of the room and started searching for Numbah 3. 


	2. The Search

Chapter Two  
  
"SPREAD OUT!" Yelled Numbah 1. Then Numbah 1 said, "Numbah 2, you look in my bedroom and in mine. Numbah 5, you look in your bedroom and in the kitchen. Numbah 4, you look in your bedroom and in the hamster room. And I'll go look in the living room." "Why do I have to look in the cruddy hamster room?" Complained Numbah 4. "Because SOMEONE has to, and, she'll probably be on there, and you said you don't care so if you find her you won't ask her questions." Said Numbah 1. Then Numbah 4 gave him a disgusted look. "Well then, start looking!" Commanded Numbah 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do I have to look in the cruddy hamster room? I HATE hamsters. Numbah 1 did this just to annoy me. UUUHHH! I hate doing this! Why couldn't Numbah 3 just tell us what was wrong with her? This is SO STUPID!!!" Numbah 4 was talking to himself. He was in the hamster room looking for Numbah 3. He heard a thump behind one of the hamster cages. "Hello? Numbah 3? Is that you?" Numbah 4 was ready to jump behind the hamster cage and start beating up whoever was behind it. Until he heard someone crying. A GIRL. Numbah 4 walked behind the hamster cage and saw Numbah 3 sitting behind the cage. "Ok Numbah 3, come on let's go." Said Numbah 4. "Mm mm. I don't want to. Leave me alone." Replied Numbah 3. Then Numbah 4 grabbed Numbah 3's arm and pulled her into the living room. "I FOUND NUMBAH 3!!!!!!" Yelled Numbah 4. "Finally. It's about time Numbah 4." Said Numbah 2. "What do you mean? I don't see YOU finding her!" said Numbah 4 in an aggravated voice. 


	3. Numbah 3 Spills The Beans

Chapter Three  
  
"Now Numbah 3, tell us what happened. We are very anxious to hear," Said Numbah 1. "NO!" Replied Numbah 3. "I don't want to hear it anyway. Why don't you go play with your stupid rainbow donkeys or whatever they're called," Smirked Numbah 4. "They're called rainbow MONKEYS!" Screamed Numbah 3. "WHATEVER!" Yelled Numbah 4. "Numbah 4, you're NOT helping!" Exclaimed Numbah 1. "I don't CARE!" Said Numbah 4. Then Numbah 4 stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why does Numbah 1 always take her side? It's not fair. He ALWAYS does this. Who cares about Numbah 3's cruddy problem? Ok, I admit, I am kinda curious. What am I SAYING? UHHH! I better go to bed before I start running down stairs saying I'm sorry." Numbah 4 was arguing with himself. He started to drowse off and eventually he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Numbah 4 had a very strange dream. He dreamed he was kneeling at Numbah 3's feet, saying he was sorry and begging for forgiveness. Then Numbah 3 said, "You have made 1 too many mistakes with me WALLABEE!" Screamed Numbah 3. Then Numbah 4 started to..........cry. This made Numbah 4 wake up and start slapping himself. Then, he went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Numbah 4 watched himself when he was around Numbah 3. He didn't want what happened in his dream to come true. Even tough e knew the idea was stupid, he still thought it mite happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then, very unexpectedly, Numbah 3 called everyone in the living room. Then she said, " I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! OK, Someone was in my room, and they said they were going to kill me if I told anyone this. They said that the Kids Next Door was going to die 1 by 1. They said that Numbah 2 was going to die first. Then they said Numbah 5 was next, then Numbah 1." "What about you and me?" Asked Numbah 4. "They said they were going to kill you and me when we were together," Replied Numbah 3. "WHAT?" Screamed Numbah 4, "when would WE be together? I mean we pretty much HATE everything each other does, which makes us hate each other! Why do they ave to kill ME anyway? Especially with YOU!" Numbah 3 stood up. She the shouted, "AND TO THINK I EVER LIKED YOU!" and she ran back to her bedroom. 


End file.
